Shake and Shimmy a Spell
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: NewsiesHP crossover! What happens when Hermione magically makes the Newsies appear in Hogwarts? Can she send them back before any teacher find out or will she be expelled?


"What do you think you're doing!" Harry Potter screamed in the common room. He was very agitated today and someone just ran into him. He turned around to see a random person dressed in tattered clothing. Just then another person fell behind him. Harry rubbed his eyes to believe that he was seeing this. "Who are you?" he asked gripping his wand tightly under his cloak.

"Wes Newsies who is you?" the first one who dropped in wearing brown shorts, greenish shirt a brown vest and hat answered. Harry heard footsteps behind him but before he could tell them to hide a girls gasped was heard. It was no doubt his best friend Hermione Granger.

"It worked!" she shrieked. "I cannot believe that it worked!" she walked over to the two boys and poked one in the shoulder. Her eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Hermione, would you care to explain to me what is going on?" she turned around to face Harry, she almost forgot he was there.

"Harry, these are Newsies from America in 1899. Their was a Disney movie made about them and I love it to death. I was bored one day and thought that I conjure one or two of them up to if it'll work. And did! But I made an accident in the incantation. I think I brought all 20 of them here." Now Harry's eyes widen. There were 20 of this funny looking boys running around the school. Just then the portal opened and Ron came in, with a tow of 3 Newsies.

"Who are this people and why won't they leave me alone?" he whined. Typical Ron.

"That's Spot, Jack, and Blink. And this is David and Mush. So, we got 5 now. 15 more to go." Hermione replied.

"WHAT?" this came from Ron, so Hermione explained the story to him.

"Hermione, if the teachers find out what you've done you're good as gone."

"Thanks Ron, that's why we need to find them, NOW!" She turned to the Newsies. "I'm sorry boys but you need to stay here in the boys dorm, NEVILLE!" Neville trotted over. She whispered." Take this up to your dorm, lock them in and guard the door. Don't let anyone in and don't let anyone out. Got it?" He nodded and took the boys away.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common room, 4 Newsies were in the presence of Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you?" he asked the cute one who had baby blue eyes.

"Is Snitch, dis is Skittery, Boots and Les." Draco thought what's with the Ss but decided not to.

"What are you doing here?" They gave a clueless look to each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Fine, Snitch you come with me." he demanded. The other three just sat on the couch as they watched their best friend go with the blonde haired hottie. No doubt he was going to get lucky. Draco brought Snitch into his room and just kissed him on the lips. Snitch responded and wrapped his arms around his neck. Draco rested his hands on his love handles and just continued to kiss.

Cho Chang was in the library when 5 weird looking boys were walking around.

They looked like they've never seen a library before.

"Can I help you?" she asked them and they just looked at her weird. "Look I don't think you belong here. Follow me I'll take you to the headmaster's." The 5 boys shrugged and followed the pretty girl.

Hannah Abbot and Justin Fletch-Flectchery were walking the halls the spotted 3 boys dressed inappropriately in front of them. Hannah blushed when boy with a green shirt, black pants and a walking stick smiled at her. He came over and introduced himself.

"Hi me names Bumletts and you are?" Hannah blushed another shade of red to the dismay of Justin and smiled at the boy.

"I'm Hannah." She then gave a weird look that made Bumletts turn around. There was Cho with 5 Newsies in tow.

"Hiya guys." A boy with red hair and a crutch greeted Bumletts and his friends.

"Oh now he speaks." Shrugged Cho.

"What are we all doing here?" asked the short one of the group.

"Uh, that would be my fault." Hermione stated Ron and Harry were behind her. She then, for the third time that day, explained what happened. Cho, Justin and Hannah understood but the Newsies did not. Oh well she can use a memory charm on them later. Gotta love being a witch!

"Now we're missing Les, Snitch, Skittery, Boots, Dutchy, Race, and Specs," she said as she scanned the guys. They then looked from each other and declared she was right.

"Where could they be?" Hannah asked. She was still eyeing up Bumletts and he himself checking Hannah out. In the midst of all this Boots, Les and Skittery emerged from the dungeons.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Skittery asked befuddled.

"Skits!" Jake exclaimed realizing he was there.

"Do youse knows were anyone else is?" this came from Jack.

"Ya Snitch is wit some blonde guy." answered Boots, he went and stood by his good friend Snipey.

"DRACO MALFOY." The Hogwarts students exclaimed. They were in shock but not disbelief. Just then the clock rang 5. It was dinnertime. That means that the professors and students would be coming to we're they all were standing.

"Quick, Newsies follow me!" She called to them and ran up the stairs. "Snorting fruits," she told the fat lady. Then ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Neville was still there - good boy - and she shoved the rest in. "So far we have 16 in there, 1 with Draco Malfoy, and 3 unaccountable." Hermione told Neville. "Don't worry we'll find them and I'll bring you food up." She smiled at him. When she reached the common room, Ron and Harry we're coming through the portal. "Ron, Harry you're suppose- Dutchy, Race, Specs!" she shouted as they came into view. "We're did you find them?"

"They were eating in the Great Hall." she glanced at Dutchy, typical him.

"I'll put them in the room then all we have to do is get Snitch of out the clutches of Malfoy and I can send home to their rightful time era."

In the Great Hall there was a lot of commotion. Seems that Draco brought his new 'boyfriend' to dinner. Hermione and Ron walked in. Harry was using the invisibility cloak to get Snitch. He walked over to the Slytherin table and Snitch vanished.

"What the hell!" yelled Draco. "Snitch was here a minute ago!" He was furious he didn't know where he had gone. Then Harry and Neville came into the hall. Draco glared at them, nothing new. He wanted his Snitch back.

"Neville what are you-" Hermione started but Harry explained.

"No worry I put a lock on the door so Neville can join us for dinner and it wouldn't look to suspicious." She nodded and dug into her mash potatoes.

In the dorm room the boys were getting restless and hungry. No sooner did their tummies growl but a plate of food appeared to float in mid-air. Jack was the brave soul to try it. Nothing bad happened so the rest of the Newsies stuff their faces as well. In hour Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville waltz into the dorm.

"I'm really sorry for the confusion today but I have to send you and when you get back to New York City in 1899 you will have no memory of this." Hermione said the incantation along with the memory charm and they were gone like a bolt of lighting.

"Glad that's over." stated Ron.

"Mione, promise me something" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Don't go experimenting with people of large numbers." She laughed and nodded in agreement.


End file.
